


All I Can Offer

by Siancore



Series: Sambucky Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon & The Winter Soldier, sambucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sambucky Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Bucky kissed Sam one time, but nothing can happen between them because he is Sam’s client.Written for Sambucky Bingo - Square Filled: Secret Kisses
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Sambucky Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561825
Kudos: 55
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	All I Can Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to post it here.

The acoustics in the room were excellent and the laughter carried well. Bucky tried to mind his own business, but he was distracted by Sam laughing at something some other guy was saying to him. Was there anyone more annoying than Erik Fuckin’ Stevens, Bucky asked himself. To be fair, Erik wasn’t doing anything to Bucky personally. But how could he be so damn hot and have a sort o’ baby face at the same time? And what was he telling Sam that was so fucking funny? The man seemed serious as shit, but now, all of a sudden, he’s funny?

Bucky sighed; he couldn’t really blame him. If Sam Wilson was giving _him_ any sliver of attention, he’d be trying his hardest to make him laugh, too. But Sam wasn’t giving him any attention, and Bucky didn’t know if it was on purpose, or if he was just enjoying his conversation with Erik too much.

Some others were hanging about after Sam’s session; mainly drinking the instant coffee and chatting. Bucky had been coming to the VA for around three months now, and it was good. He had been making some positive strides; meeting Sam was a bonus. He was a really great guy. Had been through some shit, like they all had, but had found ways to cope and was helping others to find ways as well. He was funny, positive, kind, and generous. There was this warmth that he radiated that Bucky couldn’t quite explain. All he knew was he really liked being around Sam.

It was exactly one week since the annual Halloween fundraiser event Sam hosted; one week since Bucky and Sam had flirted with one another at the party; one week since Bucky had leaned in, feeling brave as shit, and kissed Sam; one week since Sam had kissed him back; one week since Sam pulled away and said they shouldn’t be doing that because Bucky was his client; one week since Bucky had attended a group session.

He felt silly now, standing around and waiting for Sam to finish laughing with his other younger, more attractive client. They looked awfully friendly together. Bucky wondered if Sam had kissed Erik, too; wondered if there was something going on between the two of them. Wondered if Erik was the reason why Sam didn’t want to explore anything more than a secret, tipsy kiss. That wasn’t fair. Sam had every right to shut it down; after all, Bucky was his client.

Sam laughed again at whatever the fuck Erik was saying, and Bucky had had enough of watching their display. The air felt stifling in the room, and Bucky needed to get out of there. He gave Sam another unnoticed, pathetic look, dipped his head, and then made his way toward the exit. He placed both hands in his pockets and walked briskly down the corridor. When he heard his name being called, he stopped in his tracks. He turned to see Sam walking toward him. He didn’t know where to look, so he glanced down at his shoe as he scuffed the worn floorboards with the toe.

“Hey, man,” said Sam as he stopped in front of him.

“Hi, Sam,” he replied, lifting his gaze.

_Shit._ He was so goddamn beautiful; Bucky could feel his warmth.

“You okay?” he asked, folding his arms over his chest in that way that Bucky liked.

“Yeah.”

“Haven’t seen you for a minute,” said Sam. “I wanted to check-in with you. See how you’re doin’.”

“I’m doin’ okay,” he replied. “The session was good.”

“Glad you came,” said Sam. “Have you got a little time? I wanted to have a word.”

“We’re havin’ a word right now, Wilson,” he said, sounding harsher than he meant to.

Sam raised an eyebrow and then said, “Yeah, alright then, but I meant in private.”

Bucky exhaled with a sigh but then nodded his head. He followed Sam into his office. As Sam closed the door, Bucky began to speak.

“Look, if this is about what happened the other week at the party –”

“You mean that kiss?”

“Yeah, man, the kiss. Can we just forget about it?” he asked. “I already have. Haven’t even given it a second thought ‘til just now.”

“Oh, really?” asked Sam dubiously. “You forgot about it? Is that why you were hangin’ back today watching me and Stevens like you were jealous?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Come on, dude,” said Sam. “You looked like someone pissed in your Cheerios.”

Bucky shook his head and then turned to leave. He gripped the doorknob and opened the door slightly; Sam pressed his hand to it, pushing it shut. Bucky looked at him with a questioning stare; he was beginning to grow annoyed.

“What d’ya want from me?” asked Bucky, aware of just how close Sam was now standing to him.

“To tell me the truth,” said Sam, low and direct.

“About what?”

“About the kiss,” said Sam, as his eyes fell on Bucky’s lips.

“What about it?”

“You haven’t thought about it?”

“No.”

Sam laughed dryly.

“No?”

“Maybe.”

Sam let out another laugh and then said, “Okay, then. That sucks.”

Bucky narrowed his gaze and then replied, “Why?”

“Well, to tell ya the truth, that kiss is _all_ I’ve been able to think about since it happened.”

Bucky felt his heart rate hasten.

“Really?”

“Yeah, man.”

“But you said –”

“Fuck what I said,” Sam offered, inching closer. “I can’t stop thinkin’ about that kiss; about you.”

Bucky swallowed hard, and then said, “Well, what d’ya wanna do about it?”

“I wanna kiss you again,” Sam admitted as he closed the distance between them. He brushed Bucky’s hair away from his face and stared into his hopeful, blue eyes. “Is that what you want?”

Bucky stared at Sam’s perfect lips and then nodded his head, before saying, barely above a whisper, “Yeah, I want you to kiss me.”

Sam cupped his face and then pressed his lips to Bucky’s. It was slow and tentative at first, before he deepened it by parting his lips and slipping his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky melted against Sam. He drank him in and let out a desperate moan. After a moment, they broke apart. Bucky considered what this meant for them. His head was spinning from the possibilities, but he knew, deep down inside, that there was no way they could proceed out in the open; not while he was still Sam’s client.

“So, this is it for us?” Bucky asked breathlessly. “Secret kisses?”

“Jesus, Barnes, you’re so dramatic.”

“You know what I mean,” said Bucky as he grasped the hem of Sam’s shirt and pressed their brows together.

“Yeah,” said Sam, as he held Bucky close. “For now, this is it. That’s all I can offer while you’re still my client. I get it if you don’t want to take it further. But it is what it is. Just let me know if it’s cool with you.”

Bucky knew that if that was all Sam could give him for now, he was going to accept it. He was going to give himself to Sam in whichever way Sam would have him, even if it was in secret.

He pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s lips and then said, “Yeah. It’s cool with me.”


End file.
